


Routine Polish and Lube

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Maintenance, Bathroom Sex, Cleaning, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Seduction, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor needs to be cleaned and lubed, and he wants Hank to help.





	Routine Polish and Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea @imcopingbitch (BIG HOT HANK) shared on Twitter!
> 
> I wanted to write something fun and porny between all my plot-heavy Big Bang fics.

Hank's fist pounded against the bathroom door. "C'mon, Connor, I gotta use the restroom!" The door creaked open and he pushed past Connor, who stood fully clothed like a deer in the headlights. Hank sighed. "Are you gonna move or stand there and watch me piss? Whatever." He unzipped his fly, hoping Connor would get the message that he needed to leave. Unfortunately for him, Connor continued to crowd his personal space until he was done. He shook his dick off and tucked back in, wondering if Connor had been taking a good peek.

Maybe hoping. Hank wasn't sure. His thoughts and feelings regarding Connor were becoming complicated and if there was one thing he hated, it was when things weren't clear-cut. Human motives were complicated, but he'd always thought he was adept at understanding himself. Perhaps living together hadn't been the greatest idea, but the concept of leaving Connor out on the streets was unthinkable.

He turned around to see Connor staring into the mirror. Hank smirked. Connor knew how attractive he was, but Hank couldn't disagree with his assessment. His designers had known a thing or two about how to appeal to the senses when they'd put together this pretty boy with scattered moles and big brown eyes. Hank often found himself tracing Connor's freckles with his eyes, wondering if they covered his entire body.

"I need your help," Connor said. "I require cleaning, and I cannot do it myself."

"Cleaning?" Hank's eyes widened. "What kind of cleanin'? I'm not good with technical stuff…"

"That is incorrect. Last week you changed the oil in your car, and installed a new air filter."

"Connor, that's easy shit. If I fuck up, well, it's just a car. If I fuck you up, I…" Hank shook his head. "Can't you go to a repair shop or something?"

"I don't trust them," Connor admitted. "I know, it's illegal to harm androids now, but I don't like the idea of being incapacitated while a stranger accesses my internal components."

Hank nodded. "What would I need to do?"

"I already ordered the cleaning supplies," Connor explained. He left the bathroom and walked to a closet Hank rarely used. He opened the door and produced a cardboard packing box, which he set down on the bathroom floor. Connor knelt down and opened the flaps while Hank watched. Connor reached into the packing peanuts and produced a spray bottle full of a blue liquid with a CyberLife logo on it, three containers of canned air, and a tube of clear lubricant, along with a package of microfiber cloths.

"You want to do this now?" Hank asked.

"I've already exceeded my maintenance interval by three weeks," Connor explained. "I am running five percent below standard parameters. Last week, I almost lost a suspect when the joint in my ankle momentarily seized during the chase."

"You didn't tell me that." Hank sighed. "You sure another android wouldn't be better equipped to help you?"

"Possibly, but I don't feel comfortable marching into Markus' office and asking him to delay important Jericho work to perform standard maintenance on my body."

"Fair enough." Hank grinned at the mental image. "Uh, you wanna do this here, or in the garage, or…"

"Here will be fine." Connor proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He had the shirt off his shoulders and was working on his belt buckle by the time Hank's mouth caught up with his brain.

"You're gettin' naked?" So much for thinking this through. He was going to see Connor in the buff and the mere thought of it brought up a million conflicting thoughts.

"Of course," Connor explained. "You can't access my maintenance panels while I am clothed." He stepped out of his jeans and underwear before Hank could say anything else, and then Hank was lost for words entirely.

Those moles did cover Connor's body, dotting his flawless skin like stars in the night sky. His eyes followed them down to the space between Connor's legs, where Hank was surprised to see Connor didn't come equipped with cis male genitalia, but a gorgeous vagina with a tiny dick jutting out from his pubis.

Perfect. Connor was absolutely perfect, and Hank struggled to tear his eyes away. He cleared his throat and gazed at Connor's feet, a safe, non-sexual area for Hank. Hank couldn't believe that after years of keeping his sexuality under wraps at work, here he was blushing like a teenager who'd never seen a naked body before. It was absurd enough to be funny, and if he hadn't felt so ashamed he might have laughed.

Connor had asked for help being cleaned, and here Hank was ogling him like a thirsty pervert. Connor trusted Hank, and his entire body was betraying him right now, arousal stirring against Hank's will.

Connor seemed not to notice. "We should work on my internals first," he explained. He lay down on the floor and opened his chest plate. Fear dampened Hank's desire as he saw Connor's thirium pump beating like he was performing open heart surgery. That precious blue pump kept Connor alive, and he silently thanked it for its work, hoping the biocomponent would continue to function for a hundred years or more. Long enough to give Connor the full, happy life he deserved.

"Hank?" Hank snapped to attention, realizing Connor had already said his name once.

"Yeah, sorry. This is… kinda overwhelming. Your heart's… right there."

"My thirium pump is working optimally, Lieutenant. Pick up the canned air and spray out my chest cavity, please. The longer I'm open like this, the more chance contaminants will get inside."

"Yeah, of course." Hank sprayed out Connor's chest, careful to avoid his heart. Connor closed his hand around Hank's, steadying his aim and guiding him until the job was done. Hank felt his absence when he let go and closed his panel.

Connor pressed the spray bottle into his hands. "I need you to spray down and clean my chassis." Connor retracted his skin and Hank realized he'd never seen Connor like this, his white plastic exposing the truth of his android origins. Hank felt a little more comfortable, as if Connor was less naked, not more exposed. He unsealed the package of microfiber cloths and sprayed Connor's chest down with the cleaner, buffing his plastic to a shine.

Something about the smell was more than a little arousing, or perhaps it was the concept of polishing Connor like he was a car. Connor rolled over onto his front and Hank realized too late that he was straddling him, rubbing his back with the fresh scent of the cleaner in the air and a rock-hard dick in his pants. He climbed off and worked on Connor's legs, rushing over them. He hadn't touched Connor's intimate areas at all, and was relieved when Connor made no attempt to ask him to clean there. He set the spray bottle and cloth down, wiping his brow like it was hot in the bathroom.

It was hot in the bathroom, but it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Connor handed him the lubricant and Hank followed his instructions, reaching inside various panels and lubing up Connor's joints. Hank's hands were slick and he sighed with relief as Connor rolled onto his back, sure they were almost done. The android spread his legs, exposing his slit.

"I need to be lubricated inside my vagina," Connor explained. "I do produce a certain amount of lubricant on my own, but I've been experiencing an unusual amount of dryness from depleted reserves—"

"You can do it yourself," Hank snapped. "I can't… I won't… There's no reason why I—" He was at his wit's end. There was no way he could slide his fingers inside Connor. It was sexual on his end, and it was wrong to let Connor trust him like this when his intentions were a lot less than pure.

"All right." Connor took the lube from Hank's slippery hands and squeezed some on his fingers. Hank was about to speak when Connor slipped his fingers inside himself, a gasp leaving his lips as he threw his head back. He turned his skin back on, those pretty moles coming back into view as Connor was revealed in his full glory, fingers buried deep inside himself, his little dick twitching as he pleasured himself.

None of this was fair. Hank was fully erect, his dick begging for more. He moved to stand up, but Connor grabbed his wrist with his free hand, pulling him back down. Hank fell back to the ground, bumping his knees on the tiles hard enough to hurt. Connor's brown eyes met his, pleading as a tiny gasp left his lips. Connor withdrew his fingers, licking off the lube like it was a crucial piece of evidence.

"You're trying to seduce me," Hank realized.

"Is it working?" Connor asked. Hank snatched the lubricant off the ground where Connor had dropped it and spread it across his fingers, angry with himself that he hadn't seen this coming. Of course Connor had lured him into this, because he was an emotionally repressed old man who had rebuffed all attempts at talking about their feelings until Connor had resorted to plain old seduction.

Hank pressed two thick fingers inside Connor and rubbed his dick with his thumb until Connor cried out. "I dunno," Hank said, his voice low and gravelly. "Is it?"

"Hank, please, yes…" Connor hissed. He thrust his hips against Hank's fingers, fucking himself with them and Hank damn near came in his pants. He withdrew his fingers, not wanting to spend anywhere but on or inside Connor. His unfastened his belt buckle and freed his cock, watching Connor's hungry eyes fixate on him.

"Fuck, Connor…" Hank started, knowing now wasn't the best time for a conversation but knowing they needed to have a discussion.

"Yes, fuck me," Connor replied, a sparkle in his eyes, and Hank realized words were completely unnecessary. Connor knew what he wanted and Hank was more than willing. They could discuss the long-term consequences later.

Hank pumped his cock a couple of times, smearing the lubricant left on his hands onto his dick. He angled himself at Connor's hole. The cold tiles dug into his bruised knees, but he didn't care. Connor wanted him, and he wasn't going to let the moment slip away even if he was sore for days afterwards. This was Connor, the boy who haunted his wet dreams, open and begging for him.

Hank pressed inside and was immediately surrounded by tight heat. He bit his lip, hoping the slight pain would delay his orgasm, but Connor's lips crashed against his and he knew there was no chance of holding back the inevitable. He rubbed Connor's dick furiously between his thumb and forefinger as he plowed into him, gasps and cries echoing off the tiled walls. Less than a dozen more thrusts and he came, shooting his load into Connor's tight hole as Connor cried out and clamped around him. They rode the wave together and collapsed, boneless, onto the cold floor as one. Hank was satisfied right down to his bones, a tension leaving his body that he'd held onto for so long. He was exhausted by its departure, as if it had been the only thing keeping him on his feet for so long.

"Hank." Hank opened his eyes to look into Connor's deep brown orbs. "You can't sleep here. It's not good for your back." Connor got to his feet and picked Hank up, carrying him effortlessly into the bedroom. Hank felt himself being set down on the bed and cleaned up with a warm cloth before being tucked in.

"Where you goin'?" Hank asked.

"My vaginal biocomponent needs to be cleaned and lubed again," Connor explained. "Unless you'd like to repeat the process when you awaken?"

"I'd be happy to," Hank said, and he relaxed as Connor climbed into bed and wrapped arms around him, easing him into a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a comment or talk to me on Twitter @landale!


End file.
